kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rekka Ayano
Rekka Ayano is a police officer and a high-ranking member of the Tokyo MPD-Nin Division, under Chief Takajo. She is also the bearer of the Scarlet Hyoutan, transforming into Kamen Rider Kurenai. Character History Early History Rekka is one of Rentaro Kagura's childhood friends, alongside Isamichi Konjo, and a fellow ninja student years prior. Unlike Icchy, however, Rekka saw Rentaro as her eternal rival, often challenging him to contests and fights just to prove that she is superior to him in every way. Upon graduating the Ninja School, she immediately applied to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department as an officer who catches criminals, before shortly being reassigned to help in the Interpol, due to their lack of manpower and also because Rekka's ninja background prove to be an asset outside Japan. At some point abroad, she encountered the Niji no Hebi Clan in an ambush, when she was tasked in rescuing a young girl in a hostage situation. Outnumbered, she was later saved by Chief Takajo and was given the Scarlet Hyoutan to become Kamen Rider Kurenai. She also learned through him the lore between the Nin-Ju and the Crimson Year, shortly before getting reassigned back to Japan and establish the Tokyo MPD-Nin Division. Becoming Kurenai Shortly after the Crimson Year in 2025 began, Rekka returned to Japan as the police force's own Shinobi Rider and establish the Tokyo MPD-Nin team to handle the Nin-Ju attacks. Outside of this, she is also ordered to apprehend Kamen Rider Shinobi, as he is deemed a loose element that might become a threat later on. She first appears sneak-attacking Rentaro at the park, just before greeting Isamichi. She then transfers back to the Tokyo MPD offices to establish their anti-Nin-Ju force. She first demonstrates her abilities as a Rider by defeating the Red Nin-Ju and saving Yabe, before turning her attention to Shinobi, forcing him back to escape. After a ninja paparazzi leaked the Nin-Ju info to the public, she found herself in the middle of an anti-ninja protest, with demonstrators blaming the recent Nin-Ju attacks on the ninjas. She initially tries to persuade the public about the video's misconceptions, but the public dismisses her claims, all until some non-ninja activists turn into Nin-Ju themselves, proving her point. Forced to fight off a horde of Nin-Ju beasts, she finds herself assisted by Kamen Rider Hattari and later by Shinobi, sealing off all the Nin-Ju in their Hyoutans. Rekka tries to arrest Shinobi once again, only for the Rider to swiftly engage and beat her, fracturing her shoulder in the process, before disappearing. Shortly after her recovery, she was tasked to safeguard a public event hosted by the Konjo Group alongside her fellow police officers, where she would once again deal with the Niji no Hebi clan and learns that the group has begun experimenting on the Nin-Ju. After getting vital information about Police Force's raid on the group, she leads an off-the-books rescue mission to save a captured Akane Egusa, only to find that the group has successfully created the first Yami Nin-Ju through her. Though she fights off both the Yaminin and the new Nin-Ju, she eventually sees Kamen Rider Bakugo overpower the beast, even going overboard as its belt starts to blink. She is then forced to de-transform and stop the Rider from further harming the host, only for Shinobi to start attacking and savagely beat down Bakugo. Witnessing the Rider's rage reaffirms her belief that Shinobi can also pose as a threat. Learning Rentaro's Secret During one of her missions involving the Yaminin, Rekka would be incapacitated after encountering a Roimude who would later turn into a Yami Nin-Ju. Confined to a hospital bed, she would learn more about the Shinobi Hyoutans when she discovers the Arma name and its connections to the Royal Family. However, she would get preoccupied when Johnny inadvertently transforms into the Clay Cho Nin-Ju, defeating all of the Riders in the process. After the Nin-Ju defeats Shinobi, she was among the many who were surprised upon learning that Rentaro was the purple Rider. More info to be added. Personality Rekka is a passionate and strong-willed woman who is capable of balancing her tasks as a police officer and as a ninja. She is also quite confident and well-meaning towards other people, showing no signs of awkwardness or discomfort when a slew of police officers approached her on her first day. Despite this, she can become very serious when in duty, as she eloquently detailed her reports regarding the Nin-Ju activities in Japan during their top-secret briefing. She can also be very blunt and straightforward towards other people regarding cases, showing a no-nonsense attitude when it comes to her job as a police officer. Still, she respects authority and would show her caring side when she needs to. On a funnier note, she often acts antagonistic and be quite aggressive whenever Rentaro is around. During their first meeting, she immediately attacks Rentaro even before saying hi to her friends. Subsequently, she would also try to challenge him to duels or fights, wanting to see who the better ninja is once and for all, which Rentaro often refuses. Deep inside, she truly cares for her friend, giving him proper advice and motivation after Rentaro fell into a short slump. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 182.1 cm *'Rider Weight': 80.9 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.9 t *'Kicking Power': 27.9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 68.7 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2.4 sec Rekka's default form, accessed through her Scarlet Hyoutan. Like the others, she pours out the Sanzu Waters from the container, forming the Mirai Driver around her waist, then catches the Kunai Key, placing it on the driver. She then pushes the Kunai Key's wing right side, initiating transformation. The driver summons the Kurogane Retsutaka to equip her the rider suit. This form has weaker punching power compared to the other Riders, though her use of the DaiKunais more than make-up for it. The form's kicking power is also much stronger, while its running speed is much faster than Shinobi by a margin, making her one of the faster riders. Kurenai's attacks include: *'Flame Ninpo': Kurenai can also blast flames from her hands to weaken her enemy. *'Flicker Ninpo': Kurenai dodges attacks at a blitzing speed that she leaves an after-image, as if she's just standing still and the attacks phase through her. *'Sharp Ninpo': She reforms the ground by punching it, summoning spikes from it that impales her enemies. *'Summoning Ninpo': Summons Kurogane Retsutaka to aid her in battle. *'Fastest Ninpo': Kurenai's finishing attack. She throws both DaiKunais at the opponent which scatters into hundreds of smaller kunais, skewering it. She then moves at a blistering speed to pick up the kunais that fall to the ground, leaving afterimages as if she's multiplying, to slash through the opponent multiple times more. Appearances: Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi Episode 4-. }} Equipment * Scarlet Hyoutan - One of the seven small gourd-shaped bottles that house Sanzu Waters. This houses Rekka's Rider equipment. ** Mirai Driver - Kurenai's main transformation device. ** Kunai Key - Kurenai's transformation key. Weapons * DaiKunais - Kamen Rider Kurenai's main weapon; a pair of giant-sized Kunai for close-ranged combat. These can also turn into a three-pronged giant shuriken, or disperse into multiple smaller kunais for ranged offense. * Kunai Variations ** Flaming Kunai ** Kunai Rope Dart * Shuriken Variations * Ninja Caltrops Mecha * Kurogane Retsutaka - A giant robotic hawk that Kurenai can summon for battle. This also houses her Rider Suit for transformation. Fan Casting Rekka Ayano is portrayed by Kazusa Okuyama, who is best known for portraying Tsukasa Myoujin/Patren 3Gou in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. ''Her suit actress is Ryoko Gomi, who also portrayed Patren 3Gou in suit form. Appearances